The Double Spencer Jobs
by Falcons-Tears
Summary: Now a collection of ONE SHOTS: 5th: It was supposed to be a simple con, but suddenly for Eliot it gets more and more complicated, when not only Reid and his team turn up in the same city, but also Eliot's family gets involved... set after The Parker meets Spencer Job but before The Rescue a Genius Job... Still Reid/Eliot, which means SLASH, plz read A/N in the second chapter
1. The Rescue a Genius Job

**A/N:** Okay, it's not like I have enough stories as it is, but this one-shot just wouldn't leave me alone *sigh*

And I don't know, but it probably was bound to happen at some point, since I love Leverage and Eliot and of course I love Criminal Minds and Spencer Reid, so yeah... this is how this one-shot was born and it's **ELIOT/REID ****SLASH but not too explicit  
><strong>

It probably doesn't make too much sense and I have no idea how good it is, but I hope you enjoy reading at least a little... and maybe I'll come back and write more Eliot/Reid slash some day, also depends a little if you might be interested in more *smiles*

.  
>Well, comments of course would be most appreciated *puppy dog eyes*<p>

And please keep in mind that English isn't my native language *smiles*

.

**Warnings:** SLASH! (Eliot/Reid)

.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>None of the CM or Leverage characters belong to me and this is for entertainment only.

.

**The Rescue a Genius Job**

.

"Okay, Reid has to have the worst luck in the world."

Even though Emily Prentiss tried to sound amused, the concern was evident in her voice and they all knew it was her way of trying to calm herself.

And the rest of the team had to agree with her on this point. They were all gathered around a small black and white screen where there were pictures of the surveillance cameras of the bank.

It had been a simple case the BAU team had been working on in Boston and suddenly it had turned into a hostage situation.

And their youngest teammate, Spencer Reid had of course found himself right in the middle of it when one of their UnSubs had grabbed him as a shield when Reid had been questioning a supposed eye witness, who turned out to be one of the bank robbers turned killers.

And now the rest of the team found themselves unable to help their youngest, because a SWAT team had been called to help.

Sure, Hotch and Rossi would help with the negotiations, but for Emily it felt like the Cyrus-Case all over, only this time she wasn't in there with Reid, but standing on the other side, forced to just watch.

And of course they were all pulled back to the Tobias Hankle case where they had watched Reid die in front of their eyes.

.

Morgan was pacing back and forth, his face twisted into an angry snarl and the team knew better than to talk to him right now.

He had been supposed to go with Reid and had been distracted for a second because Garcia had called him with new information.

When he had turned around, Reid had already been dragged into that damn bank and there hadn't been anything Derek could have done.

Hotch and Rossi were going over their profile once again, hoping to have an advantage when the negotiation started and JJ was on the phone with Garcia, trying to calm her down and assure her that it wasn't her fault.

Emily's eyes were still glued to the screen, watching what was happening in the bank. Their profile had been right and there were five guys in that team of UnSubs.

That the UnSubs were all members of a former military unit, special operations on top of that, didn't make it easier for them to get the upper hand, especially not with Reid in danger.

.

Worst of all was that the UnSubs knew exactly who Reid was, so he was their main bargaining chip to get out of there with the money and without being arrested.

And that sure as hell wasn't good for Spencer, who was currently handcuffed to a handrailing along the bank counters, sporting a huge bruise on his left temple, looking kind of groggy and unfocussed and the whole team was pretty sure that he was concussed again.

.

Derek finally stopped his pacing, but his hands were still clenched into fists.

"What are we gonna do to get Pretty Boy out of there?" he asked, or better it was more of a hiss and they were all pretty sure that he'd bust some noses or worse if he was in there.

And they would need a pretty good lawyer to get him out of jail for those actions.

Hotch looked at Morgan and the rest of the team. They had all gathered around the small screen at the truck of the SWAT team.

"Right now there's not much we can do, Morgan. Thankfully they're relatively calm at the moment and have done this before. So that means they most likely won't panic and do something rash. So right now Reid is reasonably safe."

"Reasonable safe?"

Morgan's voice was incredulous and he stared at his boss, eyes ablaze with anger.

"Hotch, he's in there with five ex-military men who have killed before and who know that Reid is a FBI agent. How on Earth can you call that reasonably safe?" he wanted to know.

Okay, deep down he knew that Hotch was right, but he still fought the guilt that he hadn't watched out for the young genius, even though he also knew that he couldn't have foreseen this happening.

Hotch sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Morgan, you know as well as I do that doing something rash won't help anybody," he tried to calm him down.

And Derek really did calm a little, because he knew that Rossi was going to lead the negotiation and he was one of the best negotiators the FBI had, so if anyone could get Reid out of there unharmed it was David Rossi, who had now walked over to the leader of the SWAT team to start with the negotiation.

.

A blond, petite woman suddenly shoved past Emily and JJ, who were still staring intently at the screen.

She wore her hair in a ponytail and around her neck dangled a FBI-badge and she wore a dark blue FBI jacket.

Emily and JJ looked at each other and then gave the blond an angry look, but the young woman didn't even acknowledge them, her nose almost pressed against the screen, so close was she leaning towards the screen, staring at it intently with an almost goofy grin on her face that looked kind of out of place in such a situation.

"Parker! That was rude."  
>The voice made the rest of the team turn around and they saw three more people walk towards them, all wearing FBI jackets and badges around their neck.<p>

One was a man, his age somewhere between Hotch and Rossi, a grim expression on his face. Beside him walked a tall, young man, Afro-american, a laptop under his arm. And on the other man's side walked an elegant woman, her long, dark hair framing her face.

She was probably the one who had spoken to the blonde woman.

Parker had turned around, a pout on her lips.  
>"But I don't want to miss any of the show. I mean, a pissed off Sparky is so great to watch," she exclaimed, confusing Hotch, Morgan and the rest of the team.<p>

"Parker!" the woman scolded, but she also had a small smile on her face that really seemed out of place right now.

"What?" the blonde woman asked innocently and turned back to the screen, looking at it expectantly as if she was waiting for the newest blockbuster to start.

.

The tall man with the laptop only smiled too and set it up beside the screen and booting it up, before he glanced back at the woman, ignoring Hotch, Morgan, JJ and Emily.

"Seriously Sophie, I've seldom seen Eliot so pissed off. I almost feel sorry for those guys," he interjected and then he turned back to working on his laptop in a speed that Morgan had only seen Garcia use before.

Whatever he was doing, it seemed urgent and Morgan decided to keep a close eye on him.

Hotch meanwhile had turned towards the man and the woman who were standing a little away.

"Who are you?" he questioned, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"And don't even try the "we're FBI agents" speech. I know you're not," Hotch then added, because yeah, they had the look, but Hotch wasn't a profiler for nothing.

The older man only shrugged, but a small smile tugged on his lips.

"I would never have done that, Agent Hotchner. We just needed that little charade to get here," he admitted and extended his hand.

"I'm Nathan Ford and that's Sophie Devereaux," he introduced himself and the woman beside him.

"And the young man on the computer is Alec Hardison," he added, before smiling a little when he looked at the blonde woman, whose eyes were still glued to the screen.

"And she's Parker."

Hotch, JJ and Emily looked back and forth between the newcomers and they still weren't sure what to make of them.

"So, if you're not FBI agents, then who are you and what the hell are you doing here? You're jeopardizing our negotiation," Morgan scowled, one eye still on this Hardison.

"Believe me, the last thing we want to do is jeopardizing this," Ford told them, a determined expression on his face.

"And for who we are... well, let's just say we're here to provide leverage," he added, before completely ignoring Hotch and the rest of his team again, even Morgan's angry "what the hell is that supposed to mean" and instead turned to the young man working on the computer.

.

"Hardison, how long now?"

"I'm all set, all I need is Eliot's okay and your "let's go" and then the diversion can start," the young man said, finally turning away from his computer.

Ford nodded and then he spoke to seemingly nobody: "Eliot, did you hear that?"

There was a moment of silence and he seemed to listen to somebody and then he nodded.

"I'll make sure of that. Wait until I give you the go and then do your worst," he said, before turning to Hotch, who was by now almost ready to arrest them, but the feeling in his gut stopped him for now.

Ford ran a hand through his hair and then he looked at Hotch.

"I know this may sound crazy, but you need to trust us. Whatever happens in that bank in the next ten minutes, please don't let the SWAT team go in there."

Morgan, obviously too worried about Spencer to keep silent any longer, needed to know what the hell was going on, because he straightened and growled: "And why on Earth should we trust you. I mean, you even lied about being FBI. For all we know, you could be the partners of those psychos in there."

"Morgan," JJ pleaded with him, because the last thing they needed was for Morgan to attack those people, because that would make things more complicated than they already were.

This time it was Sophie Devereaux, who spoke up.

"I know you don't trust us, Agent Morgan and you have every right to, but we all want the same thing. We want to get Spencer out of there unharmed," she told Derek, her voice calm and almost soothing and against his will Morgan felt his anger dissipate a little.

Emily was the one who spoke up next.

"How do you know Spencer is in there?" she questioned and the rest of the team also looked at Sophie and Nathan.

"Because that's what we do and because Eliot always knows where Spencer is," Parker said as if that was the only logical answer, before she turned back to the screen again.

"Please, all we need is ten minutes and after that and if things go wrong, we won't protest if you arrest us," Sophie told them, turning pleading eyes to Hotch.

And maybe it was the worry for Spencer or maybe he just wanted things to be this easy for once, but whatever it was, Hotch found himself nodding.

"Okay, you have ten minutes, but I promise you, if anything happens to any of the hostages in there, I'll have you charged with murder," he said, already trying to formulate his report for Strauss when this was all over.

.

As if that had been the signal Ford had been waiting for, he only said one word: "Go!"

Hardison typed something on the keyboard and then he turned towards the small screen like Parker was doing.

"Okay, now this screen is the only one that shows what's going on in the bank. The rest won't even know that something is going on in that bank," he informed, obviously proud of himself.

"Just enjoy the show. It's going to be fun, " the blonde woman told them, an almost sinister smile on her face.

Morgan, who had come closer to the screen too, looked at Parker and then he couldn't help but say: "There's something wrong with you."

Parker only beamed at him as if he had given her a big compliment.

And soon all were gathered around the small screen, even Rossi, who had come back after he had seen Ford and the rest of the team approach his own team.

And they really couldn't believe what happened next in the bank, well, except Sophie, Nate, Hardison and Parker, who were all watching with an almost proud expression on their faces.

And before the ten minutes had gone by, everything was over...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Spencer Reid hurt all over, especially his head and he knew well enough that he probably had another concussion, because his sight was hazy too.

The dried blood on his temple felt weird, but the way his hands were handcuffed to the hand-railing, he had no way of getting it off.

He still hadn't fully realized what had happened.

One second he had been interviewing a potential witness and next thing he knew he had a gun pressed against his temple and then he was pulled back into the bank the team had tried to protect from being robbed.

After that everything was hazy for a while, because he had felt the gun connect with his temple and then he had blacked out.

And now, here he was sitting, watching the five men they had identified as their UnSubs, pace around the room, discussing the best tactics.

Beside him, they had six other hostages and that made the situation complicated.

So far they had left Reid alone, but he knew that would only last until the negotiation started.  
>Sure, they had the other hostages, but with him being an FBI agent they had a valuable bargain chip and Reid had profiled the men long enough to know that they would use him to their advantage.<p>

.

Reid shuddered, because he really didn't want to think about that. Of course, it wasn't the first time he had been kidnapped.

That had happened one time too many for his liking anyway, but right now, there was nothing he could do.

Sure, he could try to reason with those men, but they had undergone military training and he was pretty sure that his profiling tricks wouldn't work on them.

So all he could do was count on his team to get him out of here, they had done so before and there was no reason to give up hope that they would do it this time too.

Reid closed his eyes for a second and tried to relax so that his headache wouldn't get worse.

And he tried to think of nicer things, for example how he had wanted to spend the evening after their work was done.

A small smile tugged at his lips and if he was lucky, maybe he would be able to get out of here in time to realize those plans.

.

Suddenly, and Reid had no real idea what was happening, the light in the bank went off and he could barely see anything, the only source of light came through the half closed blinds.

The UnSubs looked at each other in confusion for a moment, before they were focused again, probably assuming that the SWAT team outside had done that to confuse them.

And even Spencer waited for a SWAT team to break through the doors, but nothing happened for a moment.

But then suddenly all hell broke lose.

First the fire sprinkling system activated, causing further chaos and then a door burst open and a figure barged through, charging the UnSub nearest to him.

Spencer squinted his eyes, trying to see something in the dim light, but all he could make out was a blur of movements and long hair flying with every spinning kick or flying fist.

And suddenly it all made sense to Reid and he couldn't help the small, affectionate smile tugging on his lips while he watched one after the other UnSub going down and most important, staying down.

And suddenly it was all over, the UnSubs, trained military soldiers, armed, hadn't stood a chance against one person.

None other than retrieval specialist Eliot Spencer...

.

The man pushed a strand of wet hair out of his face and then he disarmed the last gun he had in his hand and let it drop to the ground, before turning around and walking over to Reid, crouching down in front of him, a key for the handcuff in his hands.

Without a word he freed Reid from the cuffs and pulled him close, breathing in the scent of the young man.

Reid just stood still and leaned against the strong shoulder, because he knew exactly why Eliot was doing this.

He knew that the other man needed to make sure that Reid was okay.

When they finally separated, the young genius looked Eliot over, but he looked fine except a few bumps and bruises here and there, but Reid knew that the retrieval specialist had endured way worse, so he wasn't worried.

He smiled at the other man, ignoring the slight feeling of nausea from his headache.

Maybe he wasn't concussed after all.

"Thanks," he whispered and Eliot only smiled the smile that always made Spencer's knees go weak.

"That's what I do," he gave back, his voice a low rumble and then Reid couldn't take it anymore, he pressed his lips against Eliot's.

But the hitter didn't seem to mind, he simply returned the kiss, putting his arms around the younger man, holding him close.

When they broke the kiss, they leaned their foreheads against each other.

"Am I going to see you tonight?" Reid asked quietly.  
>"Count on it, baby. After that scare you gave me, I need to make sure you're not hurt and I'm planning on taking all night," Eliot whispered and Reid blushed a little, but he answered with a quiet: "I'm looking forward to it."<p>

Eliot smiled and there weren't more words needed between them.

They just stood in silence and in each others arms, ignoring the other hostages, who were still sitting in the corner, not sure what exactly had happened.

.

The lights suddenly came to life again and the sprinklers stopped.

Eliot then let go of Reid and sighed.  
>"I better tell Nate that everything's under control before the SWAT team storms in here and gets the wrong idea," he explained and pulled a small earpiece out of the pocket of his shirt and put it in his ear.<p>

"Nate's here?" Reid questioned.

Of course he knew what Eliot was doing for a living and at first he had been conflicted about what to do when he had found out what his lover was doing, but now he had learned to just ignore and tolerate it, as long as Eliot helped people.  
>"The whole team is here. They're running interference out there so that I could be your knight in shining armor. I mean, I was ready to burst in without a plan when I realized what had happened and let's just say that would have ended a lot bloodier than it did with Nate's way in," Eliot told him with a small smirk on his face.<p>

And Reid decided to just not ask.

"Nate, you can tell the SWAT team to come in here now. They're down. I'm going out through the back entrance and I'm going to take Spencer with me," Eliot murmured and Reid knew he was speaking to Nathan Ford.

Spencer raised an eyebrow, but Eliot just shrugged.

Then he put an arm around Reid's waist to help him walk, because he had of course noticed that Reid was a little bit unsteady on his feet.

So the two barely made it out of the bank, before the SWAT team burst through the front doors, stopping dead in their tracks after seeing the scene that greeted them and that there was not much more left than to handcuff the still unconscious UnSubs and take the statements of the witnesses, who were all saying something about someone storming into the bank like Batman and taking them all down...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"See, I told you it was going to be a good show," Parker beamed at Emily, who was still staring at the screen, her mouth hanging open.

The rest of the BAU team didn't fare much better and they really couldn't believe what they had just witnessed.

Thanks to Hardison they had been able to see everything, well at least until after the last UnSub had been knocked out and Eliot had been walking towards Spencer.

Then Hardison had tactfully cut off the feed, knowing that the Hitter needed a moment of privacy and after Eliot's last threat, Hardison thought it better to just give him that.

And that he knew that Reid hadn't told his own team about the relationship yet, also made it an easy decision, no matter that Parker had pouted at him.

Nate clapped his hands together.

"Well, maybe we should go to the back entrance, Eliot is taking Reid there," he said and that pulled the whole BAU team out of their stupor.

Hardison picked up his laptop and together the small group ignored the SWAT team that now stormed the bank after Hotch had signaled them to go in there when Nathan had informed him that it was safe to go in there and after what he had seen on the screen, he agreed with Nate.

They quickly walked to the back entrance, all anxious to see that Eliot and Spencer really were okay.

"Spence!" JJ immediately exclaimed when the door opened and Eliot and Reid came into view.

She ran over to the two men and quickly, but carefully hugged the young genius.

"Are you okay?" she then asked, looking at the young genius with concern in her eyes.

"After a good night's sleep I will be, JJ," Reid gave back, wanting to assure her, knowing that she had probably been worried out of her mind.

JJ didn't really seem convinced, but she nodded, before she turned to Eliot.

"I don't know who you are and how you have done that, but thank you," she told him, giving the Hitter a quick peck on the cheek.

And Reid smirked a little when she realized that Eliot was actually blushing, before scratching the back of his head.

"It was nothing, darlin'", he told her gruffly, before giving Reid a meaningful look.

Then he walked over to where Parker, Hardison, Sophie and Nate were standing, giving the BAU team some privacy.

.

Parker lightly slapped Eliot's arm when he came to stand beside them, ignoring the look she got from him.

"Good show, Sparky," she told him and Eliot only shook his head.

Nate watched the BAU team, who were all crowded around the young genius and a small, satisfied smile appeared on his face.

Then he looked at Eliot, who was still focused on Reid, an honest, affectionate smile on his face he rarely showed.

And Nate recognized the look of love in the Hitter's eyes and that was why they had immediately gotten here after Eliot had told them what had happened to Spencer, even though that had meant putting them in potential danger to be arrested.

But Reid was almost part of the family by now and so it hadn't even been a question.

"Let's go," he told his team.

"Yeah, probably a good idea, before this Morgan tries to arrest us," Hardison agreed, looking slightly worried.

Parker only shook her head.

"Spencer would never allow them to do that, right Eliot?" she questioned, looking at their Hitter.

Eliot just shrugged.

"He wouldn't have a choice, so I'm on Nate's side here. And I need a beer," he told them and then he turned around to walk away.

Parker and Hardison followed first.

Sophie only smiled at Nate, before she turned around too.

Nathan lingered a moment longer when he suddenly caught Hotchner's eyes.

The profiler smiled a little and mouthed a "thank you".

Nate just shrugged.

"Anytime," he mouthed back before following the rest of his team, a smile on his face.

Yes, it had been a good day again, a very good day.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"I'm so glad you're okay, kid. And I'm sorry for not having your back," Morgan told Reid immediately after Emily had stopped hugging Reid.

"It's okay, Morgan, you couldn't possibly have known," he assured and mentally added: _/And __I __always__ have __Eliot __to __watch __my__ back./_

His eyes wandered over to Eliot and his team, who were slowly walking away.

Okay, Morgan still wanted to arrest them, but they had saved Reid, so right now he was ready to give them the benefit of the doubt and let them walk away.

And he had to admit he was still a little awed at what this Eliot guy had done, wondering how on Earth he had taken down five armed men without much more than a few bruises and why he had fought like a man possessed inside that bank.

But then he saw the look in Reid's eyes and suddenly it all made sense for him and he smiled.

_/About__ time __that __Pretty __Boy __has __found__ someone.../_ he thought, knowing that he would tease the young genius about it for quite a while, but of course only subtly, since the rest of the team didn't seem to have caught on yet.

.

"Who are they?" Emily questioned, like the rest of the BAU team still not sure what they had witnessed today.

Reid shrugged.  
>"They're friends," was all he said. He wasn't ready to tell them his secret, even though he was sure that at least Morgan might have caught on.<p>

"And how on Earth did they manage to take down five armed UnSubs like that?" JJ questioned, watching them walk away. The rest of the team looked equally as baffled as her.

Reid only smiled, his eyes focused on Eliot's retreating back.

"That's just what they do," he whispered and was looking forward to tonight when they would have some privacy.

After all, it had been a month since they had last been able to spend the night together and they had a lot of catching up to do.

Rossi's next sentence made him smile though.

"And how are we going to explain this to Strauss?"

.

FIN!


	2. The Francis Bacon Job

**A/N:** Okay, since you seemed to like the first one shot with the Eliot/Reid pairing and I liked it too, I decided to try and write another one shot. This idea has been floating around in my head for quite a while, so I typed it down *g*

.

And I really want to make more one shots with this pairing, so be prepared for a few more one shots to appear *g* That's why I'm going to change the title of this story in a few days from "The Rescue a Genius Job" to "The Spencer-Squared Job" or something to that effect *g* and the chapter titles will be the titles of the one shots *g*

And I'll post a short summary for every new one shot, just so you won't get confused *smiles*

.

And since you have always been so good to me, I'm going to take requests for one shots with this pairing. You can suggest just a line, a situation, or a theme and I'll try to come up with something that will hopefully live up to your expectations *smiles* So yeah, maybe a few of you might be interested in requests *g* But I want to tell you, that it might take a long while until I can write the requests you hopefully sent me, because I don't always have time to write, but I'll try to fulfill them all, if you want to send me requests at all...

.

Oh, and I really have no idea about binary codes or how to hack computer programs, so please forgive me if I got that wrong, I merely took what Reid said in Criminal Minds and it's not that important for the story anyway *g*

.

But now enough of my ramblings and I really hope you enjoy reading that one shot.

Comments will be most appreciated and please keep in mind that English isn't my native language *smiles shyly*

.

**Warnings:** SLASH (Reid/Eliot)

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM or Leverage characters belong to me and this is for entertainment only.

.

**Summary: **Eliot surprises the team with Spencer Reid's help... and Parker is... well, Parker... (This one shot in my Reid/Eliot timeline is set before The Rescue a Genius Job and also before the Leverage team has met Reid)

.

* * *

><p><strong>The Sir Francis Bacon Job<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"It's a binary code. But contrary to Sir Francis Bacon, who used a 21 letter alphabet, this one is a 24 letter alphabet, with every letter assigned a bit string of five binary digits. Your computer should be able to crack the password, if you use this, Hardison."

The whole Leverage team stared at Eliot Spencer, all with varying degrees of shock clearly written on their faces.

"What?" The Hitter questioned, looking a little irritated, even insulted that Nate, Sophie, Hardison and Parker were so surprised about what he had said.

"How on Earth did you know that?" Hardison questioned, typing away on his keyboard, feeding his computer with the data scribbled down on the piece of paper, Eliot had handed him seconds ago, so that a program to decipher different codes would do what Eliot had just explained. The Hitter shrugged, but then a small, almost fond smile made its way onto his face.

"I date a genius," was all he said and then he turned around, leaving his still stunned team behind to finally hack their mark's computer. As long as that took, Eliot wasn't really needed and he had a few minutes to himself before he needed to get back to work.

.

As soon as he was out of earshot, he pulled out his cellphone and punched in a number he knew by heart and would be able to type in his sleep. Actually, he had just called the number yesterday evening, before he had taken on a little side project that didn't deter him from the recent job the Leverage team had accepted.

It didn't take long for someone on the other end to pick up and a male voice came through the receiver.

"_**Just stop calling me whoever you are, I never placed that ad, so just stop or you'll find the FBI standing in front of your door within minutes."**_

Eliot chuckled at the almost furious voice on the other end of the line, but then he furrowed his brows in question, because he wondered why his lover, Dr. Spencer Reid, seemed so pissed off.

"I can stop calling you if you really want, darlin', but I really have no idea what ad you're talking about and I sure as hell wouldn't appreciate it if the FBI would show up at my front door," he gave back, a little confused, but knowing that this was the best way to get a real answer out of the man on the other end of the line.

"_**Oh Eliot, sorry, hold on a minute,"**_ Spencer replied and Eliot could hear him call out to someone that he'd be back in a minute and then he was back on the phone.

"_**Eliot, you still there?"**_

"Of course I am, darlin'," he replied, pushing a lock of his hair out of his face.

"But I have to admit that wasn't exactly the greeting I had expected."

Spencer chuckled a little.

"_**Sorry, I didn't even look at the number, because there has been this guy calling me all day, wanting to do kinky things with me I've never heard of,"**_ Spencer told him and Eliot's eyes narrowed.

He was immediately alarmed and ready to punch anybody who dared to frighten his genius.

"Do I need to make someone disappear?" he questioned, flinching a little when he heard the heavy sigh on Spencer's end.

"Sorry," Eliot quickly said, because he knew how much Spencer hated to talk about Eliot's not so noble past deeds.

"_**It's okay. And no, you don't need to make anyone disappear. It's just a little ill-conceived prank Morgan has pulled. I'll just change my phone number and then everything will be okay,"**_ Spencer assured, but Eliot was still a little worried.

"Morgan pulled a prank on you?", he questioned, annoyed. Sure, he didn't really know Derek Morgan, except from the things Spencer had told him, but you didn't pull a prank like that on a teammate and friend.

Reid chuckled a little.

"_**To be honest, I kind of started this little prank war to lighten the mood after a hard case,"**_ he admitted and now a small smile made its way onto Eliot's face.

"Spencer Reid, I have to say I'm surprised. I never knew you had a mean streak in you," he said.

"But then again, I like it. So, are you at least winning the little war?" Eliot then asked. Again Reid chuckled.

"_**There's still a lot you don't know about me, cowboy. And right now Morgan has the upper hand. He may have won the battle, but I'm going to win the war,"**_ Spencer explained.

"That's my boy," Eliot praised and then he added: "And I'm looking forward to learn all your secrets, baby."

"_**And I look forward to tell them to you."**_

Spencer now sounded serious again and Eliot exactly knew why. Spencer had told him all about his lonely childhood and how much he loved Eliot, because he just listened what he had to say and actually remembered most of it.

Eliot hated the thought that Spencer might remember those lonely times right now, so he quickly changed the subject.

"I'll always listen, darlin'" he said softly and then he added: "Anyway, I was just calling to tell you thank you for your help with that code. Hardison's shock and the team's surprise was totally worth learning your little genius rant by heart."

Spencer chuckled.

"_**I'll help you any time, Eli,"**_ he replied and Eliot could picture the sweet smile on his lover's face at the mention of the nickname only Spencer was allowed to use.

And Eliot regretted once again that both him and Spencer had to travel so much because of their jobs and weren't able to see each other as much as they wanted. Because right now all he wanted to do was kiss Spencer to thank him properly that he had helped him, no matter that it was a little illegal, even though it was for a good cause. But Spencer had accepted what Eliot and his team were doing and as long as it really helped people, he was ready to turn a blind eye and occasionally lend his genius brain, as long as Eliot didn't specifically tell him what he needed it for.

.

And Eliot loved the younger man for it and he once again regretted that he hadn't seen his lover in two months, so the next words were music to his ears.

"_**Oh and Eli, you might still find a FBI agent, who has just caught a serial rapist thanks to some anonymous hints from someone with a Texan accent, standing in front of your door tonight, so I just hope you will let him in,"**_ Spencer said and Eliot's smile got even brighter and he ignored the irritated look Parker, who had just appeared out of nowhere, as always, gave him.

"Of course I'll let him in, I'm looking forward to it actually," he said and licked his lips, glad that they really accepted jobs in Boston now, because they wouldn't be here otherwise and he wouldn't get the chance to see Spencer again.

But like this they could at least spent a night together.

"_**That's good to know, because this FBI agent is in need of a good special workout session,"**_ Spencer said and the innuendo in his voice told Eliot exactly what his lover meant. He licked his lips again and was glad that he was wearing a long, wide shirt or Parker would have easily seen that his jeans were suddenly a little too tight just from thinking about the coming night.

"Oh, I'm up for a good workout as well," he said.  
><em><strong>"Good to know. Gotta go now, Hotch is calling for the debriefing, see you tonight, Eli,"<strong>_ Reid told him.

.

"See you, darling," Eliot gave back and then he hung up and turned to Parker, who was watching him with one of her looks.  
>"What?" he questioned again, trying not to sound too annoyed that the blonde thief had listened to part of the conversation.<p>

"We're finally into the computer so Nate wants you back for the planning," Parker informed him, before she cocked her head to the side and questioned.

"Who did you call? I mean, he must be very special, because you had that smile on your face," she informed.

Eliot looked at her in confusion.

"What smile?" he wanted to know, hoping that he didn't blush.

"The one I last saw when we met Amy. And she was special to you, so this person has to be special to you too." Parker wore a smile of her own and Eliot felt a wave of warmth flood him and he looked at her fondly.

"He is very special," he admitted, picturing Spencer's smiling face before his inner eye. With Parker he didn't even have to hide that Spencer was a man, because she would never judge him for something like this.

"Cool," Parker replied, bouncing a little, before putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

"Can I meet him?" she asked and Eliot looked at her in surprise, not really sure how to answer to that, but then he nodded slowly.

"Yeah, you can meet him," he told her, because some day he wanted Spencer to meet his team. The young genius knew what they were doing, what Eliot was doing, so he knew he could trust him that he wouldn't get them arrested.

.

"Cool," Parker repeated, a glint in her eyes, which made Eliot automatically distrust her and he stepped in front of her.

"You can meet him, Parker, but not tonight," he said firmly, ignoring her pout for a moment, but then he finally gave in: "But you can come for breakfast tomorrow. Eight o'clock, not one minute earlier, okay?"

Parker nodded again.  
>"Will you make pancakes and your special applesauce?" she questioned, bouncing on her heels again. Eliot grinned.<br>"Considering that it's Spencer's favorite breakfast together with a big cup of coffee, yeah I'm going to make pancakes," he informed.

Parker grinned again.

"I like him already, because everybody who loves your applesauce and your pancakes and can make you smile like that has to be okay," she told him, before turning around and running back into the living room where the rest of the team was waiting.

Eliot watched her go and shook his head, before murmuring: "There's something wrong with you."

But his voice was full of fondness when he said that and then he followed the blonde thief, actually looking forward to Parker and Spencer meeting.

That really would be an interesting breakfast tomorrow, but first he had a whole night alone with Spencer to look forward to. And he really couldn't wait...

.

**The End**

.

So, what do you think? Was the little one shot worth your time, and do you want to still read more of this pairing?

If yes, just let me know *g* And remember, I'm taking requests for one shots with this pairing, even though it might take quite a while until I can actually write them *smiles*

Comments for this are of course most appreciated *puppy dog eyes*


	3. The That's what Friends are for Job

**A/N: **Okay, here comes a new One-Shot *smiles* It turned out a little different than I expected. I really really hope you will like it.

And thank you for the requests you've voiced *g* I'll see what I can do about them. Until then, enjoy the new one shot *smiles* It's set before "The Rescue a Genius Job" but after "The Francis Bacon Job"...

.

Thank you for all kind reviews for the last one shot *smiles* *hugs you all* I really appreciate all the kind words you leave me *hugs again*

.

**Warnings:** SLASH (Reid/Eliot)

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM or Leverage characters belong to me and this is for entertainment only.

.

**Summary:** Sometimes even a Hitter and a Genius need a good friend to set them right...

.

* * *

><p><strong>The That's what Friends are for Job<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

The BAU team walked into the bullpen of the Boston Police Department. They had once again been called to assist the local police. As soon as the door closed behind them, a friendly looking man with barely there short hair walked over to them.

"You must be the profilers," he greeted, sounding friendly enough and not hostile like some other officers when they came to assist. Hotch nodded and shook the extended hand.

"Yes we are, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner," he introduced himself and then pointed towards his team, who stood a little behind him.

"And that are SSAs Rossi, Prentiss, Jareau and Morgan and that is..." Hotch was just about to introduce the last and youngest member of the team when suddenly something seemingly strange happened.

The detective's face lit up into a bright smile and he walked past the rest of the team directly towards Dr. Spencer Reid. To the immense surprise of the team he pulled the young man into a tight hug, which, to the even greater surprise of Hotch and the rest, Spencer returned without hesitation.

Reid didn't like to be touched by strangers, so this was quite an extraordinary occurrence.

.

"Hey Pat," Reid greeted, a smile of his own on his face, before he separated a little from the other man. Boston detective Patrick Bonanno clapped Reid on the shoulder and then said with a smile: "Spencer, it's so good to see you even if the circumstances aren't the best. If I'd known you'd be part of the profiling team I'd of course have a coffee waiting for you."

Spencer chuckled a little.  
>"It's okay, Pat. I wanted to surprise you," he gave back and the tone of his voice told Bonanno that there was a reason Reid hadn't let anyone know that he was coming to town.<p>

"Well, you at least surprised us," Derek Morgan muttered under his breath, before he said a little louder: "So you two know each other?"

Reid just shrugged and shifted a little, clearly uncomfortable all of sudden.

"Lt. Bonanno and I, well we..." he was obviously lost what to say for once. Patrick looked a little confused why Spencer seemed to be so uncomfortable all of sudden, but he figured they could talk about his reasons later and he decided to help the younger man.  
>"We have mutual friends, Agent Morgan and we occasionally play poker together," he explained, before adding with a chuckle: "Spencer wins most of the time."<p>

"Only most of the time?" Rossi raised an eyebrow and looked between Reid and Bonanno.

"You must be a pretty good poker player then," he added, just to get a better feel of the other man.

Bonanno shook his head and said, for different reasons: "I'm merely decent, but Eliot is pretty good."

He closely watched Spencer's reaction when he said the name and was a little surprised to see the young genius stiffen even more. The team however showed no reaction the the name, so Bonanno deducted that Spencer still hadn't told his team about Eliot. And the detective couldn't really blame him. It wouldn't be easy to tell FBI agents about what Eliot Spencer did for a living without having them go after the team. Hell, Bonanno had had a hard time accepting it too, but Nate and the Leverage crew had saved his life and so their friendship had started.

.

Bonanno really wanted to talk to Spencer, but he also was professional enough to push it aside at least for now, because the team was here for a reason. There was an insane sniper running lose in Boston and Bonanno needed to catch him before he killed again. So he clapped his hands together and said: "Okay, let's get back to business. Agent Hotchner, your team can get set up over there."

He pointed towards a glass door that lead into a rather huge conference room, which had obviously emptied for the BAU team. Then he continued: "And I'll go and get all the files for you."

"That would be great, Lt. Bonanno," Hotch said, because he appreciated the cooperation and the rest of the team did too.

Spencer gave Bonanno a grateful smile that he had stopped the personal conversation and had gotten back to business.

Patrick smiled slightly and watched Reid as he followed his team into their assigned conference room. He sighed deeply and then went to collect the files. While he did so he pulled out his cell phone and typed a quick message, sending it to a number he knew by heart now.

Then he pushed the personal things aside and hoped that the profilers would help him catch that sniper...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

About three hours later Reid was alone in the conference room, studying some maps and occasionally making mental notes or actual notes on paper. Morgan and Prentiss had gone to examine the crime scenes, seeing if they could find something the Boston PD might have missed, JJ and Rossi were out interviewing the relatives of the victims and Hotch had driven to the hospital to interview the only surviving victim of the sniper.

Reid had opted to stay back at the station so he could work on the geographic profile and he welcomed the solitude, because it helped him sort out his thoughts as soon as Patrick had mentioned Eliot. Spencer had tried to push his lover out of his thoughts during the case for various reasons, but now it was nearly impossible.

He looked up when suddenly there was a knock on the glass door and he had to smile when he saw Bonanno outside, two cups of coffee in hand. With a wave he allowed him in, not that Patrick actually needed his approval.

.

"Here," Bonanno said and handed Reid one of the cups and the young genius took it gratefully. He had worked for three hours now and a cup of coffee was just what he needed.

"Hmm, just how I like it. I didn't think you'd remember," Spencer said after taking a big sip. Patrick chuckled a little.

"Well, it's hard to forget after watching you pour four cups an hour during our last poker game," he shot back, before turning serious: "So, any progress on the geographic profile?"

Spencer shook his head. "Not so far. I mean, it appears to be random, but I could be wrong. I read all kinds of statistics about snipers, but I think you actually need to be a sniper to see a pattern."

He was a little frustrated that he hadn't made any progress so far, because he knew that people's lives counted on him finding a pattern.

Patrick sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I actually know someone, who is a retired sniper among other thing and so do you. I'm pretty sure he'd be more than willing to help," he started, but stopped when he saw the expression on Reid's face change. Before it had been frustrated, but now it was just sad.

"So I was right and you haven't told Eliot that you're in town? You know that the crew is taking a break from their jobs right now, don't you?" Bonanno questioned. Sure, he didn't really want to snoop, but Eliot was his friend and he had become quite fond of Reid the few times he had met the young man and he thought they were a pretty good match.

"I haven't really spoken to Eliot in the last weeks. He's always busy and barely answers my phone calls anyway. I mean, I'm used to him being busy, but he has always found the time to at least call me twice a week, no matter if they are on a job or not. So I figured I wouldn't tell him and go see him tonight, so he can't avoid me," Spencer explained and Bonanno's eyes widened a little.

.

Well, that wasn't really what Patrick had expected to hear. He once again rubbed the back of his head.

"Spencer, do you know what has happened a few months ago?" he questioned, wondering how informed Eliot kept Spencer on the business of the team.

"You mean Nate getting shot and going to prison?" Reid lowered his voice, even though the two were alone, but he was always cautious when he talked about Leverage business.

Bonanno nodded.

"Yeah, that... things have been rough on the team these past few months and maybe that's why Eliot didn't talk to you too much. He didn't want to worry you," he explained, wondering why he had become a the "fix Spencer's and Eliot's relationship" man. He just felt the need to help.

Spencer shrugged.

"Maybe," he said and took another sip of his coffee, not sure what else to say, before he turned back to the board. Bonanno had a point, because Eliot tended to leave him out of the loop when things got too rough, always saying Reid had enough to worry about on his own. Spencer always smiled a little when Eliot said that, because the Hitter still hadn't realized that Reid worried about him all the time, no matter if Eliot told him what he was doing, because that came with being in love with someone.

.

"Spencer, you should really work out the issues with Eliot quite fast or things will get pretty ugly pretty soon and what you two have is too good to fuck up just because you don't talk," Bonanno told him, pulling Reid out of his thoughts. The young genius sighed, but he nodded slowly. He knew that his friend was right, but things weren't that easy. Spencer wasn't good at these kind of things and Eliot wasn't too good at talking either.

A short beep startled Spencer and he turned around to look at Bonanno. The other had his cell phone in his hand and smiled a little at the message he had gotten.

"Good news?" Spencer questioned, drinking the last of his coffee before tossing it away. Bonanno smiled.

"Just my son, telling me a funny joke he has heard at school today." The words came a bit too quickly to be true, but Bonanno obviously didn't want Spencer to know who had written him a message, so he didn't pry. The detective quickly typed an answer and put the phone back into the pocket of his suit jacket.

Patrick then took another look at the map and then said: "Maybe you should get some fresh air, take a short walk and clear your thoughts and then get back to working on the map."

The suggestion was a little unexpected, but Spencer nodded. Fresh air sounded like a good idea. He was stuck anyway, so a short break wouldn't hurt.

"I think I'll just do that," Reid agreed and Bonanno clapped him on the shoulder with a small smile on his face again.  
>"And who knows, maybe the fresh air will also give you some fresh insight for the case," he told him, leading him towards the door of the conference room. Spencer looked at Patrick in confusion, but then he just shrugged and walked out of the conference room and finally out of the police station.<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The fresh air made Spencer really feel better immediately and he sighed deeply, before slowly starting to walk aimlessly down the street. He couldn't have walked more than two minutes when suddenly a hand wrapped around his arm and yanked him into a small alley. Before Reid could so much as struggle or yell, he was pressed against a wall and his lips were claimed in a rough kiss.

Reid's first instinct was to panic, but then he suddenly realized who exactly it was that was kissing him and he nearly melted into the kiss.

Only when the need for air became too great, did Spencer start to whine and pull back. The other man understood immediately and pulled back, smiling that charming smile that always made Reid's knees go weak.

"Damn Eliot, don't do that again. You scared me half to death," Reid complained, but then he wrapped his arms around none other than Eliot Spencer.

"Sorry darlin'," Eliot said, pulling the younger man against his chest, holding him as close as possible, inhaling the scent of his lover. It had once again been far too long since he had actually held Spencer in his arms.

They stood like that for a moment, before Reid looked up.  
>"How do you know that I'm here?" he questioned, trying not to look too guilty when he saw Eliot's face fall a little.<p>

"Pat texted me earlier," he explained, his voice betraying the hurt he felt and Reid's guilt grew a little. "Imagine my surprise when Pat informed me that my lover was in town and I had no idea about it."

Reid hung his head.  
>"I'm sorry. I really wanted to tell you, but I was afraid to tell you," he admitted, looking up again, directly in those blue eyes that could look right into his soul and before he knew it, his lips were once again claimed into a bruising, but also loving kiss.<p>

.

"I know why you didn't tell me. Pat told me so too," Eliot muttered when they broke the kiss.

"Spencer, I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you these last weeks, but I think there's something you really need to know."

Reid stiffened and Eliot cursed. He had once again proofed that he just wasn't good at talking about feelings. And so he pulled Spencer close again.

"Darlin', never ever doubt that I love you," he whispered, hoping that Reid could hear the sincerity in his voice, but when he saw the radiant smile Spencer gave him, he was sure that the other had heard it. Eliot smiled too and kissed Reid's forehead, before getting serious again.  
>"But as I said, there's a reason that I have minimized our contact over the last few months," he admitted and Reid tilted his head to the side.<p>

"And what reason would that be if you don't want to break up with me?" Sure, minutes ago Spencer had been sure that this was what Eliot wanted to do, but not after the Hitter had just told him that he loved him. Eliot never said "I love you" unless he really meant it. But that also brought the question why Eliot had withdrawn a little.

.

Eliot sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Nate has kept me pretty busy and I'm not sure if he's entirely sane," he said darkly. Then he took another deep breath.

"Spencer, right now the team is going after someone really dangerous..." he started, not sure how to say this, because Reid was one of the few people who knew almost everything about his past.

"Aren't you always?" Reid asked, confused and worried by the tone of Eliot's voice. The Hitter smiled a little, but it wasn't a happy smile.

"This time it's different... Nate has it in his head to go after Damien Moreau."

The words hung in the air for a second and then Spencer paled.

"What?" he questioned, because he of course knew about Damien Moreau and he almost panicked.

"And why didn't you tell him you don't want to do it?" he questioned. Eliot just shrugged.

"They would go after him anyway, because Nate doesn't have a choice. My job is to keep them safe. And that's what I'm doing," Eliot told him, brushing a strain of hair from Reid's face. He could see that Spencer was worried, but he could also see that he understood Eliot's reasoning.

"And who's keeping you safe?" Reid questioned, his voice small. Eliot pulled him into another hug.

"I'm not worried about me, darlin'. Moreau knows not to mess with me. I'm more worried about you," he explained and now Spencer stared at him wide eyed.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he questioned, wondering if he once again had another madman after him. Eliot shrugged.

"I fear that Moreau might go after you once he finds out how close we are just to get back at me without actually having to attack me. That's why I stopped calling you so much, just in case," he explained, surprised when Spencer suddenly pulled him in for another kiss.

.

"I love you Eliot," he murmured, burying his head against the Hitter's chest. Eliot was a little confused at the sudden change of attitude from the younger man, but he just held Spencer close.

"I love you too, Spencer, but what's that about?" he asked and Reid looked up at him with a small smile.

"It's because you care so much about me... nobody has ever cared that much about me, well except my mom, but..." Spencer trailed off and Eliot scratched the back of his head to hide his embarrassment.

"You better get used to me caring about you, love, because I don't plan on stopping anytime soon," he whispered and then the two kissed again.

When they broke the kiss, Spencer asked: "Please promise me to be careful, okay? And call me if there's anything I can do to help with Moreau."

He wanted to say so much more, but the two knew each other well enough to convey what they wanted to say without too many words and Eliot nodded.

"Of course I will, Spencer. I have you to come back to now after all," he whispered and some of the tension left Reid's body.

Somehow he really felt better. Sure, he knew that the team was after one of the most dangerous criminals out there, but Eliot could take care of himself and Reid now finally could stop worrying if the other didn't love him anymore.

The two stood in silence for a while, just enjoying each others company, before Reid glanced at his watch.

"I really should get back now, before Pat and the team start to worry," he said with regret, before smiling a little.

"You don't happen to know someone who used to be a sniper and can help me figure out a pattern?" he asked. Eliot tilted his head to the side a little and grinned. He was glad that they were back to their easy way of talking to each other.

"Well, actually, I do know a someone like that," he said and then asked: "What do you need?"

Spencer sighed and quickly explained everything and together it didn't take them long to figure out a probable pattern.

.

And when Spencer entered the police station a while later, he was greeted by Patrick, who looked at him in concern, but was relieved when he saw a small smile on the young genius's face.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, keeping it vague, because the rest of the BAU now entered the station too. Reid shrugged a little.

"Well, not yet, but it will be soon and it's a lot better than it was earlier," he told Patrick and then added quietly: "Thanks."

Bonanno just shrugged and rubbed the back of his head for a second.

"It's nothing. I mean that's what friends are for," he told Reid just in time before the rest of the BAU team came into the room.

"Did you find something, Reid?" Hotch questioned without hesitation and Spencer nodded, a bright smile on his face: "I'm pretty sure I know where the sniper is going to attack next."  
>And then he launched into a long explanation, always Eliot's words in his mind and if everything worked according to plan the sniper would be caught within a few hours. And then Reid would have no problem sneaking out of the hotel tonight to go and spend some quality time with Eliot and god, was he looking forward to make sure that Eliot thought of him and would be careful when going after Moreau...<p>

.

**THE END**

So, how was it? Reviews of course are most appreciated *smiles hopefully*

And I'm still taking requests if anyone wants to see a certain situation between the two *smiles*

And don't worry, I'll write the first meeting between Parker and Spencer soon *grin*


	4. The Parker meets Spencer Job

**A/N:** Wow, it has been a long time since I updated any of my stories and I'm really sorry about it, but real life really got in the way and I just didn't feel like writing for a while.

It was hard to start this, but I really wanted to write something for all of you amazing readers *smiles*

I hope you will enjoy it none the less *smiles hopefully*

And just for the record, I'm still hoping I'll be able to get an AO3 account soon, so that I can post the next chapters of In the Darkness...

.

Comments for this would be most appreciated *Reid-puppy-dog-eyes*

And of course thank you to **SivanShemesh, msdarque, veronika, Touch of the Wind, fro-chan, Grovak26, Jesco123, Karasu-LaoHu, flamehearted, Carnivorous Oak, WorldsFair34, ShadowFox-Nightmare, Xiaoqing, protective-kitsune and Ookami Sakura** for all your kind words *hugs you all* You always make me so happy with your amazing reviews *smiles*

.

**Warnings: **Reid/Eliot slash and me trying to write something cute, fluffy and funny and failing miserably *sheepish smile*

.

**Disclaimer: **None of the CM or Leverage characters belong to me and this is for entertainment only.

.

**Summary: **Spencer wakes up to a certain blonde thief sitting on his and Eliot's bed, eating cereals and watching them sleep, in other words, the first meeting between Parker and Spencer with a grumpy Eliot thrown into the mix... (Set almost directly after the "Sir Francis Bacon Job")

.

* * *

><p><strong>The Parker meets Spencer Job<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Spencer Reid had no idea what had actually made him finally open his eyes and leave the nice dream he had had and in which he and Eliot had been on a vacation in some tropical paradise without a care in the world.

But then something had changed and Spencer had forced himself to open his eyes. And when they were finally open, they widened even more in shock and surprise when he saw the blonde woman sitting on his side of the bed, her face only inches away from Reid's.

The woman was grinning at him and looking too at home, especially with the bowl of cereal in her hand, which she was munching cheerfully. Reid let out a rather unmanly squeak and if Morgan had heard that, he would have teased him endlessly about it.

And if Eliot's heavy arm hadn't been wrapped protectively around his waist, Spencer would probably have freaked completely and jumped out of the bed. But with Eliot so close to him, Spencer always felt secure and protected for some reason. And since Eliot hadn't been wide awake the second the blonde had entered the apartment, reaching for the knife carefully hidden under the mattress, which still freaked Reid out sometimes, the young genius deduced that the blond was no threat to him or Eliot. And somehow her appearance seemed familiar, but Spencer was too tired to figure it out, no matter if he was a genius or not.

.

Reid's eyes darted to his left and he saw that his lover was indeed half awake and grumbled silently, before he lazily raised his head, glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand and then let his head drop back onto the pillow, his arm tightening a little around Spencer's waist.

"Parker, I told you that I didn't want to see you here before eight," he murmured, closing his eyes again, apparently trying to get back to sleep.

Spencer, too, looked at the clock and saw that it was only a little past six in the morning, no wonder he was still tired, since Eliot and he had made love several times during the night, making up for lost time and weeks they hadn't seen each other. They had only fallen asleep around three in the night and three hours of sleep were not nearly enough after such a night. Reluctantly Spencer turned his attention back to the blonde still sitting on the bed.

_/So this is Parker./_ he wondered, relieved that it really wasn't a stranger, but one of Eliot's team. He was also glad that the covers were tightly wrapped around him and Eliot, because, no matter if Parker was part of team Leverage, he really didn't want to think about her walking in on Eliot and him totally naked in bed. Unconsciously Spencer wrapped the covers even tighter around his waist, feeling self-conscious all of sudden, no matter that Eliot always assured him that he looked great naked.

And he hadn't met Parker before after all. Sure, Eliot had told him about his team, but they hadn't met in person before, but that was for a good reason. They were thieves and he was an FBI-Agent and Eliot had wanted to be sure where Spencer's loyalties lay before he introduced them.

_/A little bit like Romeo and Juliet with our families being enemies./_ he mused, realizing that he was starting to freak out again.

.

His attention was pulled away from those strange thoughts when Parker bounced a little on the bed, the broad grin still in place.

"It is eight in Rio. And since you didn't specify in which time zone it had to be eight," she said, her grin too innocent to actually convince anybody of its sincerity and Spencer realized that they were lucky that Parker hadn't come even earlier.

"Parker, there's seriously something wrong with you," Eliot mumbled into his pillow. The frustration was evident in the hitter's voice and Reid couldn't help but chuckle slightly. After he had overcome his shock at finding Parker sitting on his and Eliot's bed, it was amusing and endearing to watch the exchange between Eliot and the blonde thief.

It was also interesting to see Eliot interact with one of his team, because it was something he had never seen before. And of course the young genius had been curious to finally meet Eliot's family, because the team was the hitter's family just like his team was Reid's family. But he sure as hell hadn't imagined it to be like this, with him and Eliot still in bed... naked... at least they had taken the time to clean up after falling asleep after their love-making.

.

To keep himself from suddenly freaking out when he realized how close exactly Parker had come to see him totally naked, he resorted to the hings he knew best... facts...

He gently nudged Eliot's naked shoulder with his elbow, before he started talking.

"Actually it's also eight in Argentina, French Guiana, Greenland, Suriname and Uruguay too. So your friend is right, love and technically it's eight o'clock, just not here," he said softly, trying to keep from smiling. Eliot's curse at his words was muffled by the pillow, before the hitter finally raised his head a little, hair falling into his face, eyes still half-closed, giving Spencer a look that said "keep up the agreeing with Parker thing and you won't get laid tonight, before he let his head drop back onto the pillow once again, grumbling a little more. Spencer found that behavior totally adorable and endearing, not that he'd tell Eliot that in the near future, because then he really wouldn't get laid anytime soon. And he really needed to have another love-making-session with Eliot before they had to separate again for who knew how long.

To stop himself from running a hand through Eliot's hair and giving him a kiss, something he really wasn't comfortable with as long as Parker was in the room, he turned his head once again towards the blonde thief and gave her a small smile and his trademark little wave.

"Hello Parker, it's nice to finally meet you. Eliot has told me a lot about you, I'm Spencer," he officially introduced himself, because he was not ready to forget the manners his mother had taught him, just because he was naked in bed with his lover and Parker had practically broken into Eliot's apartment.

.

The blonde thief smiled, and before Spencer could react in any way, she leaned close to him, sniffed his hair for a second, something that freaked Reid out again, even though he had been prepared by Eliot last night that Parker would show up and he would just have to pretend that she wasn't doing things normal people would consider as weird. Before she leaned back again, she petted his head for a second.

"You're adorable and I like you," she stated, smiling brightly at the young genius. The expression on her face told Spencer that he had just passed some sort of test in Paker's eyes and for some reason that made him feel real good and it also made him relax a little, so he could hold back his indignation at being called adorable. He was also relieved that Parker approved of him, because he had been so afraid that Eliot's team – his family – would reject him. And having the quirky thief on his side would probably make it easier for him to get in the good graces of the rest of the team.

"Thanks I guess," he finally said, not sure what else to say to her words.

.

Eliot meanwhile seemed to have given up his grumbling and he raised his head again.

"You're not going to let me get back to sleep again, are you?" he questioned, sitting up a little, careful that the sheets kept covering his and Reid's more private body parts. Parker once again bounced on the bed.

"Nope. You promised pancakes for breakfast and the cereal won't hold forever, so no going back to sleep for you," she said cheerfully and Eliot groaned.

"I told you I'd make you pancakes at eight not at bloody six in the morning," he snapped, even though there was no real heat in his voice and he wasn't angry with Parker at all, just a little frustrated. Then he completely ignored Parker and turned his head towards Spencer.

"Good morning, darling," he said softly and then pulled Reid in for a kiss, apparently not at all bothered by the fact that Parker was watching them with wide eyes. The gently, yet intensive kiss that told Spencer everything that Eliot wasn't able to put into words, left the young genius in a slight daze and a little hard too, not to mention the blush that now decorated his face.

After Eliot broke the kiss, he turned to Parker.

"That's all you're going to see and now go and wait in the kitchen until I've fully woken up, properly have said good morning to my boyfriend and of course until we've taken a shower afterward and are dressed. And then I'm going to make pancakes for breakfast."

Parker squealed in happiness and jumped up from the bed, a skip in her step while she walked towards the door. She was already halfway out the door, when she looked at them over her shoulder and said with a bright smile: "I'll call Hardison to come over to keep me company until you're finished."

And then the door fell closed behind her, leaving a stunned and blushing Spencer and a frustrated Eliot, who murmured a "Damn it Parker" under his breath.

.

"So this is Parker," Reid said after a moment of silence, not sure what to make of that first encounter with the blonde thief. Eliot sighed and nodded, a fond smile making its way onto his lips.

"Yeah, that's Parker," he confirmed, chuckling a little.

"And apparently I'm going to meet Hardison soon too," Spencer added, trying to keep calm. Eliot simply nodded.

"Probably, if he's already awake."

And then he pulled Spencer close and gave him a long kiss, which the young genius returned enthusiastically, but when Eliot's hand crawled under the sheets, brushing over his slight erection, he separated, looking a little horrified.

"But Parker is in your kitchen, we can't just..." he started, but Eliot silenced him with a kiss, gently pushing him down on the bed, straddling his waist.

"She's assuming that we're going to do it anyway, so just ignore her," he whispered huskily into Spencer's ear, a hand brushing teasingly over Reid's chest and the FBI agent had the distinct feeling that it wasn't the first time that Parker had listened in on Eliot having sex with somebody. But still... he was about to object again, when Eliot gave him another deep, passionate kiss that made his toes curl and then, when Eliot suddenly went down and let his talented tongue work, he frankly didn't care who heard him... he just decided to enjoy being loved and cherished by someone amazing like Eliot...

.

**THE END**

.

Well, here it is, the first sort-of-meeting between Spencer and Parker. I hope it wasn't too bad and you enjoyed reading it *smiles*

I probably will write a continuation after Hardison arrives and Eliot and Spencer come out of the bedroom, but I'm not entirely sure yet.

Oh and I hope I at least got the thing with the time zones partly right, and I hope you don't think me stupid if I didn't *sheepish smile*

And I really, really hope the one-shot isn't too boring or too bad...

.

Comments are appreciated, as always *puppy dog eyes*


	5. The Missing Spencer Job Part I

**A/N: **Yay, finally my Internet is back... a week without it was a lot harder than I thought *sigh*

**Okay, there is a big A/N at the end of this chapter and you should really read this**, because it explains a lot *smiles* But I've posted it at the end, so that I won't spoil anything for this story *grins sheepishly*

I really hope you enjoy reading and comments would be nice *smiles*

**Warnings:** AU, SLASH (Eliot/Reid and a surprise pairing) and another crossover (see A/N at the end for details)

.

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters belong to me and this is for entertainment only.

.

**Summary:** It was supposed to be a simple con, but suddenly for Eliot it gets more and more complicated, when not only Reid and his team turn up in the same city, but also Eliot's family gets involved... (set after The Parker meets Spencer Job but before The Rescue a Genius Job)

.

* * *

><p><strong>The Missing Spencer Job<strong>

**Part I**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Eliot Spencer blinked against the hot Santa Barbara sun and quickly retrieved his sunglasses from his shirt pocket and put them on his nose.

"Damn, I keep forgetting how bright the sun is here around this time," he murmured. Parker, who had been skipping alongside him, almost vibrating with energy, raised an eyebrow.

"So Nate was right and you've really been here before more than once," she stated and Eliot cursed Parker's superior hearing, especially when she wasn't supposed to overhear something.

But the Hitter just shrugged.

"I've family up here, so I come to visit occasionally between jobs to go fishing and enjoy the sun," he explained, intentionally keeping his answer vague. He had hoped to avoid talking about that part of his family for some more time and until he was sure if said family, or better if said family's boyfriend would cause trouble for the team. And if that hadn't been the case, Eliot would have happily kept this little secret from his team, even though he knew that had been wishful thinking on his part and he had been lucky that Hardison had finally stopped digging into Eliot's past or he would have dragged the connection up by now anyway.

.

Nate shifted his bag to the other shoulder and raised an eyebrow himself. Two raised eyebrows within tow minutes from two different members of his team told Eliot that they all wanted an explanation and he better gave it to them or they would keep pushing until he snapped. And he really didn't want to alienate his team and maybe put them in danger by that. It was just that Eliot was a private person and he mostly kept his family separate from his team.

He sighed and beckoned them all a little closer, because he really didn't want people to overhear what they were talking about. His family was too well known around here and you never knew who listened in. So when the team was crowded around him, he finally started with a short explanation.

"I have an uncle and a cousin here," he admitted, scratching the back of his head, hoping that that was enough of an explanation for now. But of course Sophie, grifter that she was, immediately worked out that there was more that Eliot wasn't telling them.

"And?" she prodded, staring at the Hitter with searching eyes.

.

Eliot threw his head from side to side in a way that reminded Nate of a skittish horse and for a moment he thought that he wouldn't get an answer, but then Eliot relaxed and finally gave in, because he knew that he didn't need to keep this a secret in front of his team. They would never use that information against him, so there was no harm in telling them.

"And Uncle Henry is a former police detective and my cousin Shawn is a psychic consultant for the Santa Barbara PD and Shawn's boyfriend Carlton works for the police too."

With a small smile Eliot remembered the first time Carlton and he had met. The detective had wanted to arrest him and Eliot had knocked him out cold, not knowing that he was the boyfriend Shawn had wanted him to meet. There had been a lot of apologizing to do on both sides and Eliot still didn't know how Shawn had managed to convince Carlton that Eliot was a good guy now and he probably really didn't want to know, because, even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, Shawn sometimes scared him a little with the things he did.

The team only gaped at him and Hardison started: "And you didn't think that this was important to tell us?" while Parker only pouted: "But psychics are evil and fake most of the time."

Eliot rubbed his temple in frustration, but then his eyes traveled over Nate's shoulder and he ignored whatever Parker, Sophie, Nate and Hardison were saying now. He had suddenly spotted another group of people exiting the airport, coming from where the gates for private jets were and one of the faces of those people was more than familiar.

.

A small smile made his lips twitch and he waved a hand to silence his team.

"I promise that I'll explain everything at the hotel later, but right now I've something to do," he said and with that he just walked away from his team.

"Really?" Hardison complained while they all watched him go and saw him text someone. They scanned the crowd and the area to see where Eliot was headed. And Nate and Sophie couldn't really figure out why Parker and Hardison were suddenly grinning at each other when they saw another man walking a short distance behind Eliot, obviously following the Hotter, even though he made an effort not to look like he was doing so. But since Eliot didn't react in any way, Nate and Sophie quickly figured out that Eliot was okay with whoever that was. And Parker and Hardison clearly wanted to get their attention away from the Hitter.

But Nate couldn't help but asking: "And what exactly was that?"

Hardison just shrugged.

"He'll explain later," was all he said and Sophie and Nate knew that they were at a dead end for now, because as much as Hardison and Eliot teased and sometimes tormented each other, they trusted each other with their lives and so Nate had to accept that Hardison and Parker would keep Eliot's secret for now.

And deep down Sophie and Nate knew that Eliot wouldn't jeopardize their mission or put the team in danger, especially when children were involved, so he'd give the Hitter the benefit of the doubt for now. He clapped his hands together.

"Well then, let's go to the hotel and get set up. I'm sure that Eliot will catch up with us later."

The team nodded, gathered their things and finally made their way to the rental car to get to their hotel.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Eliot had meanwhile found a quiet corner, a big feat at a crowded airport, leaned quietly against a wall and waited. He didn't have to wait for long until the person he was waiting for stopped in front of him. A bright smile, one the Hitter rarely showed, appeared on his face and then he pulled the tall, lanky man into his arms and kissed him passionately. The kiss was returned with equal passion and only broken when the need for air became too great.

"Hey darlin'," Eliot drawled and ginned while Dr. Spencer Reid also smiled, leaning close to the other man, breathing in the scent of his lover he hadn't seen in weeks. But then he quickly became serious.

"Please don't tell me that you are here for a mark, because that makes things even worse," he murmured and rubbed his neck. It had been hard to get rid of the team without being too suspicious and he knew he only had a few minutes before he needed to be back or Morgan would come looking for him, so the talk with Eliot needed to be quick for now and there was something really important he needed to tell his boyfriend.

.

Eliot actually looked a little uncomfortable.

"You didn't tell me you'd be here on a case either," he countered. It wasn't meant to be an accusation, but then again, as much as Eliot was glad to see Spencer right now, it always complicated things when they had a case in the same city and for Eliot it was even more complicated with Shawn, Carlton and Henry here too. They could only hope that their cases weren't connected to each other or Eliot might actually go crazy this time.

Spencer now looked uncomfortable too, but his face was a grim mask that told Eliot that whatever case had brought them here was a serious one and Eliot was already ready to offer his lover his help if it was needed.

"I didn't know that we were going to be here until a few hours ago, love. We've been called by the chief of the Santa Barbara Police department, who has cashed in a personal favor with Strauss and it really sounded urgent, so here we are," he explained and scooted a little closer to Eliot, who put a hand on Reid's hip. He knew that the younger man needed his support and that only strengthened the Hitter's belief that the case was a bad one.

.

Why Reid stiffened even more, Eliot didn't understand, but then he got an explanation that seemed like it was pulling the ground from under his feet.

"Eliot, we've been called here because of a kidnapping," Spencer started and then he pulled a file out of the bag he had, as always, over his shoulder and handed it to the Hitter. That alone made Eliot look up in surprise. Spencer never showed him case files, because he wasn't allowed to and Eliot didn't want to get his lover into trouble.  
>"Why are you showing me this?" he questioned, taking the folder from Reid's hands warily. The young genius closed his eyes and then kissed Eliot again, before murmuring: "I would have called you soon anyway and hope that you weren't anywhere on a job."<p>

Now Eliot's stomach gave a little twist and he slowly opened the file, not sure if he even wanted to know what was inside.

"It's the file of the victim, Eliot... and it's been 12 hours already," Spencer stated quietly and Eliot closed his eyes tightly and murmured a devastated "No!".

Because smiling back from a photo was none other than Shawn Spencer, Eliot's cousin...

.

**to be continued, if you're interested...**

.

So yeah, I really hope you have enjoyed reading the start and comments would of course be appreciated *puppy dog yes*

.

**A/N (IMPORTANT):** Okay, I blame this entirely on my best friend, who gave me the fourth season of Psych on DVD for Christmas and Mr. Rogers, who always said that in his head Shawn Spencer and Eliot Spencer are cousins *grins sheepishly*

So yeah, after a Psych-marathon and finding out that Leverage actually won the PCA (yay for that by the way *cheers) and that there might be a chance for a Leverage movie, this happened.

It was supposed to be a short, funny one-shot, but as always, the plot bunny ran away with me *sigh* So this is much longer and more than a one shot.

I'm posting it here, because it is set in the same AU as The Double Spencer Jobs, but I'm thinking about putting this as a separate story, if you think that it deserves its own story. If you think it's a stupid idea, then I'm going to continue posting this here in a few parts and mixed in with a few other Spencer/Eliot one-hots...

So yeah, comments and your opinions are most appreciated *puppy dog eyes*


	6. The Missing Spencer Job Part II

**A/N:** Hey everybody *waves* I'm so so happy that you have liked this little triple crossover between Leverage, Criminal Minds and Psych so much, so here is the second chapter *smiles* It takes place directly after the first part, just in case you're wondering.

It's not its own story already, because I'm not sure how to post it as a Criminal Minds/Leverage crossover, a Leverage/Psych crossover or a Criminal Minds/Psych crossover and as far as I know ff . net only has the option for two shows as crossover shows, right?

So yeah, it's still posted here and I really hope you don't mind *smiles sheepishly*

Comments are, as always, most appreciated *smiles* and have fun reading

.

Thank you to Kiba515, Quiet Ryter, Smc9, dragons an' fire, SivanShemesh, Xiaoqing, protective-kitsune, krynny, msdarque, guest, Taerigi, Karasu-LaoHu, fro-chan, AB Feta, Kid'sDarkWolf, Im dead inside, Chrystel Malfoy-Potter, WRose and jengawii for all your kind words *hugs you all* Your reviews always make me smile and make my day so much better *hugs again*

**Warnings:** AU, SLASH (Eliot/Reid and a surprise pairing) and another crossover (see A/N at the end of The Missing Spencer Job Part I for details)

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me and this is for entertainment only.

.

* * *

><p><strong>The Missing Spencer Job<strong>

**Part II**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"No!"

Spencer felt a new wave of sympathy wash through him when he heard Eliot's pained exclamation. He took a step closer to his lover, for once trying to be the one, who gave the other strength. And Eliot seemed to appreciate that gesture, because he gave him a small, albeit sad smile.

"So, you're going down to the station now?" the hitter asked and Reid simply nodded.

"Yeah, Chief Vick and Detective Lassiter are going to bring us up to speed and then we're going to talk to a..," he took the file from Eliot and skimmed through the pages for a moment. For once the young genius hadn't read the whole file during their flight, because he had been so distracted by thinking about how to tell Eliot about what had happened and so he, a first, didn't remember the name of the eye-witness.

"... to a Burton Guster," he finally finished his sentence. He hadn't heard the name before, because Eliot had only occasionally talked about a cousin Shawn Spencer and an uncle Henry Spencer, but never in detail, but he had realized how important those two relatives were for Eliot.

The hitter seemed to know the name, because he ran a wary hand through his hair and then he asked: "But Gus, well Burton, but you better not call him that, is okay, isn't he?"

.

Eliot sighed again, he was really worried about his cousin, but Gus was Shawn's best friend and if he'd been with Shawn when the other man had been abducted, he might be hurt too and Eliot needed to know about that.

Reid nodded, glad that he could give his lover at least some good news and he also remembered that Eliot had occasionally talked about a "Gus" and now this made a lot more sense.

"Yeah, he is a little shocked and of course worried, but otherwise he should be okay or we would know about it," he assured, placing a gentle hand on Eliot's arm.

"Good," the hitter said, the tenseness around his heart loosening a little. He pulled a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket, ripped it in half and scribbled something on both of them, before handing one of it to Spencer.

"Let Gus have this, without anyone knowing about it, okay?" he questioned and Reid nodded immediately. On the piece of paper was a cell-phone number and two simple words "pineapple" and "family". Reid furrowed his brows in confusion and looked at his lover. Eliot chuckled for a second.

"Gus will understand," was all he said and then he handed him the second piece of paper. Again there was Eliot's phone number and then he had written "We'd be the cavalry". Again Reid was a little confused, but he waited until Eliot would explain.

"Please give that one to Detective Lassiter, but again make sure that no one sees," Eliot explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spencer questioned, again with a raised eyebrow and he worried a little that Eliot so easily gave a police Detective his cell-phone number.

"Like Gus, Lassiter will understand when he gets the note," Eliot answered the young genius's question.

.

Spencer was about to ask more, when Eliot stopped him by pulling him into a kiss.

"I'll explain the details later, darlin', but Carlton, or Detective Lassiter and Gus will understand and Gus can be the one to keep me updated so neither you nor Carlton have to go behind your superior's backs and get in trouble. And I will get an idea on how to help," Eliot then said quickly when they broke the kiss and Spencer was a little touched that Eliot was worried that he'd get in trouble, but then again, it wasn't that surprising, Eliot "fuckin" Spencer had a protective streak a mile wide when it came to people he cared about and Reid was fortunate enough to be right on top of that list of people. He didn't say more, because he had spotted Derek Morgan making his way through the crowd, obviously looking for Reid, but not having spotted them yet. And Eliot really didn't need to run into Spencer's teammates right now.

And Reid seemed to share that sentiment, because he simply nodded and pressed a quick kiss to Eliot's cheek.

"We'll find him, El, I promise," he tried to assure and Eliot really appreciated those words, squeezing his boyfriend's hip in an affectionate gesture, not commenting on Spencer's words. He knew that the young genius would do his best to find Shawn, but Eliot knew that it sometimes wasn't enough and it wouldn't be Reid's fault.

So the hitter decided not to say anything, but instead he suggested: "Maybe we can see each other tonight at the hotel?"

.

Spencer nodded immediately. Before he could say anything else however, he heard Morgan call out his name and he turned his head to see that his teammate had spotted him, but from his angle he probably hadn't seen Eliot yet. And when Reid turned his head back to Eliot, well, his boyfriend was gone already as if he had never been here, hiding in the crowd. And that was before Derek had spotted the hitter and it was probably for the best.

"There you are, kid," Morgan grinned when he reached him seconds later, cell-phone in his hand. He had obviously been about to call the younger man if he hadn't found him now.

"Sorry, Morgan, but I really needed to take that call in private," Spencer told him quickly, stuffing the file back into his leather bag and the two pieced of paper into the pocket of his trousers.

"That's okay, Reid, we all understand. But now we really need to get down to the station, you know, because of your big, awesome brain, probably better than any of us, how essential time is in such a situation," Derek reminded and Spencer nodded a little distractedly, still thinking about Eliot, but none the less starting to walk towards the exit.

.

"Are you alright, kid?"

There was concern in Morgan's voice and before Reid could stop himself, he murmured: "I will be, once Shawn is home safe."

The young genius hadn't even realized that he had said that out loud and so he continued walking, until Morgan grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop.

"Reid, do you know the victim personally?" he inquired, studying his teammate carefully.

"You know that we need to know if you do," Morgan then insisted. He had had the feeling that Reid was hiding something ever since they had reviewed the victim's file on the jet and Reid had barely said a word or contributed to the preliminary profile. Spencer simply sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Not really personally, but he's a friend of a good friend," he admitted, before adding: "And said friend his halfway across the country and he asked me to keep him updated as far as I'm allowed to do so."

It was only half a lie and it was for the best of all of them, so the young genius only felt a little bad about it. And Morgan seemed satisfied with that answer... at least for now. He slung an arm around Reid's smaller shoulders and guided him towards where the rest of the team was waiting at their rental cars.

"Then let's make sure that we find that friend of your friend," he told Reid with a small smile. And Reid honestly couldn't agree more. He didn't really want to imagine what might happen if they didn't find Shawn in time, because if they didn't, Eliot would make sure to hunt down the people who were responsible and he wouldn't just make sure they'd go to jail, no, he'd dish out his own brand of revenge and that scared the hell out of Spencer.

.

He felt for the pieces of paper in his pocket and he really itched to talk to this Detective Carlton Lassiter to find out if there had been any progress made, so that he could give Eliot something. Sure, the other didn't want him to get into trouble, but there were certain things he could give him without having to fear about his job.

Until they had made it to the Santa Barbara Police Department, Reid had read the file four times and he had memorized every word, every little detail. He would find Shawn... and he would find him alive... he owed that much to Eliot.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Eliot had hastily hidden in a group of tourists, trying to look inconspicuous but able to keep an eye on Spencer, just before Morgan saw him. He hadn't been able to understand what exactly the two profilers were talking about, because one of the tourists was complaining loudly that they still hadn't got their luggage. But he watched with a faintly amused smile, how Morgan flung his arm around Spencer's small shoulder, making the younger man flinch for a second.

At the beginning of their relationship Eliot had been jealous of the other man, especially when he had learned that Morgan called Spencer "pretty boy", not that he had ever told Reid that out loud. But those doubts were long gone now, because eventually Spencer had picked up on Eliot's feelings and had set him straight, telling him for the first time that he loved him.

And now Eliot was glad that Spencer had a friend like Morgan, who had his lover's back and looked out for him, when Eliot couldn't, which, frankly and much to Eliot's dismay, was more often than the hitter liked.

.

Eliot rubbed his neck and then he pulled out his cellphone and wrote a quick text to Nate that he'd be a little later, because he had to take care of something first before he met them all at the hotel and then a different one to Hardison, where he explained that it had to do with Spencer. That would be enough for the hacker and Parker, who now both knew about his relationship with Reid, to back him up and keep Nathan and Sophie from asking too many questions that Eliot really didn't have the time to answer now.

Then he ignored Nate's call, while he organized himself a rental car, without Hardison's help this time, because right now he didn't need the hacker to be able to find him too easily, no matter if he was on his side or not, since Nate could make the young man do things he really didn't want to. And he also switched off his mobile phone for the same reason.

.

Eliot then drove through the streets of Santa Barbara. He didn't even have to switch on the navigation system, because he knew exactly where he was going. His destination was the Psych-office... the place where Shawn had been kidnapped from. That would be the first place where he'd look for clues. Sure, the police had been there and probably at Shawn's apartment too, where Eliot would go next, but maybe they had missed something. Eliot was going to look for clues from another perspective after all, and probably with a lot more experience in those cases than most of the officers at the Santa Barbara PD had, not that Eliot was particularly proud of how he had gotten that experience.

And after he was finished there and at Shawn's apartment, he also knew exactly where he was going to go, even though he wasn't sure if his visit there would be really appreciated, not after how it had gone the last time... but Eliot knew he really needed to talk to his uncle Henry Spencer...

.

to be continued...


	7. The Missing Spencer Job Part III

**A/N:** Hey everybody, new chapter and I really hope you like it *smiles* Sorry again for the long wait between updates *smiles again*

.

Comments of course are most appreciated *puppy dog eyes*

And thank you to **TheJokerInaDeckof53, SivanShemesh, Guest, msdarque, Quiet Ryter, ILoveAnime89 and Jesco123**for your kind words and comments on the last chapter *hugs you all* Your support really means the world to me *smiles*

.

**Warnings:** AU, SLASH (Eliot/Reid and a surprise pairing) and another crossover (see A/N at the end of The Missing Spencer Job Part I for details)

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me and this is for entertainment only.

.

* * *

><p><strong>The Missing Spencer Job<strong>

**Part III**

* * *

><p>.<p>

About an hour later, after looking for clues at the Psych offices and Shawn's apartment, Eliot swallowed heavily, before he finally exited the rental car. He had been sitting in that seat, watching the house for the last ten minutes, contemplating if it really was a good idea to come here. But then again, it was Shawn's life at stake, so he could easily deal with being yelled at until Henry had run out of steam. So Eliot didn't hesitate anymore when he walked up to the door to knock. For a moment he didn't get an answer, but then he saw a shadow moving towards the door. He put on a small smile, when the door was finally opened. But then he quickly ducked when a fist came hurling towards his face.

Eliot reacted instinctively and twisted the arm, pinning the person against the door frame. Henry Spencer let out a deep breath and a grunt of pain and Eliot quickly let go of him.

"I hope that fist wasn't meant for me, Uncle Henry," he told the older man, who stared at him with wide eyes, obviously in disbelief that his nephew was actually standing in front of him.

"Eliot?" he questioned and that told the Hitter, that the fist really hadn't been aimed at him. And so that was a better greeting than Eliot had expected and the Hitter counted that as a win.

"Hey Uncle Henry," he greeted, his lips twitching into a small smile.

"I'm sorry, Eliot," Henry then told him and before Eliot really knew what was happening, the older man had pulled him into a fierce hug, which the other returned a little awkwardly, because that definitely had been the last on his list of possible greetings from Henry Spencer. Especially not after they hadn't exactly parted on good terms after Eliot had involuntarily dragged Shawn into one of his little side projects he sometimes did for the government. Henry had been livid with anger and worry and hadn't even tried to listen to Shawn and Eliot explaining. But it seemed that Henry had finally forgiven him.

.

"I'm really glad you're here Eliot and sorry for the punch, well attempted punch in the face. I didn't recognize you at first with the longer hair and those shades, but I've seen the rental car standing in front of my house for the past ten minutes and I assumed you were one of the bastards who have taken Shawn," Henry explained hastily, before finally looking at Eliot again.

"Wait, do you even know that Shawn has been kidnapped?" he questioned, because calling Eliot hadn't really even crossed his mind, no matter that he would be a great asset to the search. But Henry had been worried about his son too much to think clearly.

"Yeah, I know and I'll explain how later, but me knowing is why I'm here. I wanna help find him," Eliot assured, following his uncle into the kitchen. Henry nodded warily and sank down on a kitchen chair, hands going to the mug of steaming coffee he had been drinking before. When Eliot had also sat down, Henry looked at his nephew.

"So, how do you know? And how have you been able to get here so fast?"

Eliot ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"That I'm here is a fucking coincidence," he admitted, then a small smile played on his lips.

"How I know? Well, Spencer and his team are here to help find Shawn. Your Chief seems to have called in some favors. And Spencer told me immediately when we met at the airport," Eliot finished his explanation.

Henry sighed again.

"You know, as much as I trust Carlton that he'll do his best to bring back Shawn, now that you and a team of profilers are here, I can breathe a little easier."

Henry knew who Spencer was, even though he had never met the younger man, but Shawn had kept him up to date on Eliot's whereabouts after Henry had forgiven Eliot for endangering Shawn's life and Henry himself had been too proud to call his nephew to apologize for overreacting, But fact was, that he loved Eliot almost like a son and he was happy that Eliot seemed to have forgiven him too.

.

Eliot now smiled at him and put a hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Together we'll find him," he promised and he really meant it. He'd give his everything to bring his cousin back safely. He then leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and studied Henry for a moment.

"Can I see Shawn's old bedroom?" he finally questioned, because that was the last place he had to look for clues. In the office and Shawn's apartment hadn't been anything useful, but the Hitter was well aware that Shawn hid many of the most important things in his old bedroom, because not many people would think to look there, especially when they knew about the complicated relationship Shawn and Henry seemed to have.

Eliot knew exactly where Shawn's room was, he had been in there countless times before, but it felt right to ask Henry for permission. His uncle simply nodded, hands still tight around the coffee pot.

Eliot sighed, squeezed Henry's shoulder again and then, without another word, he walked up the stairs into Shawn's room. He lingered in the doorway for a few seconds, taking everything in. A small, sad smile touched the Hitter's lips and he wished that Shawn was already back here with him. Then Eliot took a deep breath and fully entered the room, looking around, before carefully searching the room, trying not to disturb things more than necessary. He knew exactly where to look for places where his cousin usually hid things. And it didn't take him long to find something, but that was only because he knew where to look. A stranger wouldn't have been able to find Shawn's hiding place. Eliot quickly scanned the contents of the envelope he had found.

"Shit," he cursed, clutching the envelope tightly in his hand, anger bubbling up inside him and he was barely able to control it. A low growl escaped him, but he quickly shoved his anger away. It wouldn't help if he exploded now. His anger was better used when he finally found the ones responsible. So he took a few deep breaths, before making his way back down into the kitchen. He needed to call Spencer immediately to tell him what he had found, but first he needed to talk to Henry about this.

.

His uncle looked up when Eliot walked into the kitchen, eyes immediately going to the envelope in his nephews hand.

"What's that?" he asked, the coffee mug finally empty and set aside. Eliot sighed and handed the thick, white envelope to the other man.

"It appears that Shawn has a stalker," Eliot explained, knowing that there was no need to beat around the bush with Henry. And to his uncle's credit, he didn't freak completely. He simply stared at Eliot for a moment and then at the contents of the envelope, before his eyes narrowed.

"But why didn't he tell me or you, or Lassiter or even Gus about this?" Henry finally questioned after a moment of silence. The older Spencer seemed at a loss at what to do, but before Eliot could give him an answer and told him what he thought about this whole thing, Henry's phone started ringing.

"That's Chief Vick," Henry told him after a short look at the display.

"She promised to call me when there's news and when the profilers have arrived," he explained, because Karen had of course told Henry about the team from Quantico and that they would help find Shawn.

Eliot simply nodded.

"Put the Chief on speaker please, so that I can hear what she says. I'm gonna call Spencer or Gus after that to tell one of them what I've found in Shawn's room. Maybe it will help them," Eliot instructed, unfortunately used to situations like this and he also knew that his uncle had handled his fair share of those too when he was still an active detective. Henry didn't even think to question him, even though he was about to ask why Eliot didn't simply call the police, namely Lassiter here, but then he remembered what Eliot actually did for a living and then he knew why it wasn't a good idea.

.

So he finally simply answered the call, putting it on speaker like Eliot had asked him to do.

"Karen? Are there any news?" he questioned immediately, not bothering with a formal greeting. A female voice, very worried and stressed, as Eliot noted out of habit, filled the kitchen.

"Hello Henry. I'm afraid there is no news, but the agents from the BAU have arrived and two of them are on their way to talk to you. They should be there any minute now," the Chief said and Eliot had actually expected that. That was how they worked and an hour was more than enough to get up on speed on the case and then divide to talk to all people involved and available.

"Okay, thanks for the heads up, Karen. And please call when you learn something new, no matter what time it is," Henry answered and after Vick's "will do" he hung up and looked at Eliot, especially when seconds later they heard footsteps on the porch.

"Maybe you should go and hide upstairs," he suggested. At first Eliot wanted to agree, knowing that it probably wasn't the best idea for him to meet Spencer's team here and now. But when he recognized that it was actually Spencer and Rossi standing in front of the door, a smile came to his lips.

"Don't worry, Uncle Henry, it's Spencer and David Rossi. Dave is the only other member of the BAU who knows about me, well not all about me, but who I am," he explained, glad that he didn't blush when he remembered how Dave had met him a few weeks ago. It had been in a very embarassing situation, because Reid had forgotten that he and Rossi were supposed to meet for a round of chess and the older profiler had used his emergency key to get into Spencer's apartment, like Reid had said he could. And well... he had walked in on him and Spencer half naked, making out on the couch like teenagers. And so Reid had been forced to tell Dave about Eliot, but the older man had promised to keep quiet about them for now.

.

Henry looked a little dubious, but then he nodded and went to open the door after the doorbell had rung a second time. Eliot simply waited in the kitchen, scanning the pictures spread out on the kitchen table again. And suddenly his eyes caught one little detail and Eliot went stock still, going pale, too stunned to move.

He must have stood like this for a few moments, because suddenly Henry's and Reid's simultaneous, concerend "Eliot?" brought him back to reality. His head snapped up and he looked at the three men in the kitchen, before managing to get out: "I think I know who has kidnapped Shawn and I also fear I know why..."

.

to be continued...


End file.
